This invention relates generally to a game board and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a railroad teeter switch game using roller balls.
There are a number of different types of game boards using marbles that ride in grooves representing train tracks. There are also game boards that use a pivot member to tilt the game board and roll the marbles used in the game. Also, switches are used in combination with a game board, to control the direction and movement of the marbles. None of the railroad game boards disclose the novel teeter switch game board as further described.